YuGiOh! Relics of Time
by Lunacy Killah
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen, real dueling starts at Duel Academy. What will happen to dueling legacies when an old threat threatens the world anew? Can the Duelists of Legacy overcome the same evil that plagued the world after Atem's departure?
1. Card Shuffle

Yu-Gi-Oh! Relics of Time

Chapter 1

Card Shuffle

_Author's note: All the dueling in this fic are actually played out card for card. Sure there will be passing, but the truth is duelists pass in real life so why not in the show. Not every hand gives you a monster and a trap card. All of this will be actually dueling. Enjoy._

It was yet another year at Duel Academy, and like every other year it would begin with a Ceremonial Duel to determine the number one duelist at the school. Kendrick Dark and Angeline Turner walked into the crowded Obelisk Blue Arena. There was almost nowhere that the two could sit together.

"I can't believe that we weren't chosen to be the two duelists in this duel," Angeline said as they scooted by other students to get to her seat.

"What did you expect? We are freshmen," Kendrick said.

Angeline was altogether average. She had green eyes that turned blue when she was dueling, and her long brown hair feel to her knees. Kendrick was a little on the tan side with dark hair, and dark eyes to match his hair.

"That doesn't matter!" Angeline shouted. "Do you know how many people have been asking me for trades of my dragon?! Everyone knows the decks that we have, and they know that it would've been an epic duel."

"Despite that, we only dueled well enough to get us into Duel Academy at the Slifer Red level. I'm sure that if we would've dueled at the Obelisk level, we would've been in this duel."

"So what?!"

"Do you know who they picked to replace us in this duel?"

Angeline stopped to think for a little moment. Her nose wrinkled as she thought. "No. Who?"

"Ruin Yamata and Detrick aka Demise," replied Kendrick. "Rumor has it that they are dating, and they are the top two duelists around. Some say they are even better than the pros!"

"Like either of those fools can defeat the might of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon," Angeline said with a huff of hot air. She was truly angry about not getting picked to be in the Ceremonial Duel. Kendrick could not see how she could be so mad about something that wasn't even that big a deal.

"It's not that hard," Kendrick said.

"What did you say!?! Do you think that wuss of a magician of yours can handle the power of the White Lightning attack?"

"I'm saying that Blue Eyes is a normal monster," Kendrick countered. "I mean sure it has 3000 attack points, but with all these effect monsters it can't be that hard to destroy it. It should be easier to destroy me Dark Magician. It all depends on the calibur of the duelist. Yugi found ways of destroying the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Are you saying you can do the same thing? We can find out right now. Kaiba may not have been able to defeat Yugi without cheating, but I doubt that you can defeat me. You are no Yugi."

"I will forgive you," Kendrick said with a shrug. "If you feel this strongly, the school year starts tomorrow. Fill out a Duel Request Form and get it signed. Then you can get what you want, a chance at defeating me in front of everyone."

"I can duel you at anytime," Angeline said.

"True," Kendrick agreed, "but you wouldn't get the same satisfaction without witnesses."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Make it what you want."

"Is it?"

"Shhh! The duel is about to start."

0000000000

Chancellor Rhodes stood in the middle of the stage. She was a rather tall blonde with hair that hung to the middle of her back. In her hand was a microphone.

"Welcome students to yet another year at Duel Academy," Chanellor Rhodes said proudly. "As many of you know, we start every year with the Ceremonial Duel that will determine who the number one duelist in the school is. This started back when my two closest friends Jaden Yuki and Zane Truesdale, God rest his soul, were feuding over the very same spot. Today, Ruin and Detrick are the two who will be doing the dueling. Sit back and get ready for a top rank duel. Duelists, you may begin."

Ruin was a tall woman white beautiful white hair. Her eyes blazed red with her passion of dueling. Detrick was a tall and well built with a look of experience on his face.

"No holding back, Ruin," Detrick called across the stage.

"Of course not," Ruin agreed.

"Duel."

Ruin 8000 Detrick 8000

"Ladies lead," Ruin said drawing a sixth card. "It's about to get a little more wet in here. I play the field spell, Venom Swamp. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn."

Ruin's cards appeared as Detrick drew. "I summon XX-Saber Fulhelmknight in attack mode. Attack!"

A blonde appeared in orange and black armor. She bore the XX-Saber crest on her shield that was at her hip (1300 atk). Her whip launched and stuck Ruin.

Ruin 6700 Detrick 8000

"You do know that at the end of your turn, your XX-Saber gets a venom counter right?" Ruin asked. Smoke started to rise from Fulhelmknight as she screamed in pain. Ruin drew. "I pass, and with the end of my turn means another counter."

Fulhelmknight shrieked in pain again as her attack score dropped to 300. Detrick drew. "You aren't taking this seriously. However, maybe this new monster will knock some sense into you. I sacrifice Fulhelmknight to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon! Attack Ruin!"

A massive black-armored dragon appeared. Its wings stretched from one end of the stage to the other (2400 atk). It shot a blast of fire that engulfed Ruin.

Ruin 4300 Detrick 8000

"Ah yes. Let us hear the sound of a dragon in pain," Ruin said with a smile as smoke started to rise from one of Chthonian Emperor Dragon's wings. "I activate Snake Rain. I toss one card, and I can search my deck and ditch four reptiles. However, that is the end of my turn."

Detrick sighed. "I skip my summoning to make my dragon an effect monster. This allows it two attacks. Go my dragon!"

Ruin smiled as the blasts of fire struck her. She drew her card.

Ruin 1700 Detrick 8000

"I summon Snipe Hunter into attack mode, and I set a card," Ruin played. A odd purple alien with a numbered ray gun appeared (1500 atk). "I end."

"Two face down cards are all I've got," Detrick said as the cards appeared behind Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

"When your turn ends, before my Venom Swamp activates I activate my Venom Burn trap," Ruin said as her face down card lifted. "Now I select one monster, and remove every venom counter on it. Then, you lose 700 for each one. Seeing as how Chthonian Emperor Dragon is your only monster, and has four counters, I choose it."

Ruin 1700 Detrick 5200

Ruin drew. "I set a monster into defense mode, and I activate Snipe Hunter's ability on your face down card on the right. I toss one card, and roll a die. If the result is 1 or 6, nothing happens."

A black die appeared in the center of the stage, and rolled. The result was a 3 causing Detrick's face down card to shatter.

"Next, I activate Snipe Hunter again on this time I want the card on the left," Ruin said. The die rolled a 4 causing the other face down card to shatter. "I summon my Venom Snake, and activate its effect giving your dragon a second counter."

Detrick's dragon started to smoke again, as Venom Snake struck. It wrapped its long black and orange stripped body around the dragon's tail and bit. (Venom Snake 1200 atk.)

(Chthonian Emperor Dragon 1400)/

"I end there," Ruin said. Snipe Hunter shattered as its attack points hit zero due to Venom Swamp.

Detrick drew his card. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode. When he's summoned, I get to summon a level four or lower monster from my hand. Chthonian Soldier works. Now my Marauding Captain attacks."

A blonde man in armor carrying a katana blade appeared (1200 atk.) Ruin laughed.

"They tie. It's a drew," Ruin pointed out.

"I know. A tie leaves you open for a direct attack."

Marauding Captain struck the serpent with his blade just as it bit him. Each monster shattered to pixels.

"I activate my Snake Whistle trap," Ruin countered as another face down card lifted. "When I reptile is destroyed, I can replace it with a new one. I choose my Venom Cobra."

A white and red cobra appeared on the field. It was curled up, and its face hidden from the mass audience (2000 def).

"Chthonian Soldier attack Venom Cobra," Detrick commanded.

"I activate my final face down, Damage=Reptile," Ruin played. "When I take damage due to a battle involving a reptile, I can summon a reptile from my deck as long as it has less attack points than the damage I took. A second Venom Cobra will do (2000 def)."

"I end."

Ruin 900 Detrick 5200

Ruin drew. "I switch both Venom Cobras into attack mode."

"I win," Detrick said making his draw. "I summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and Synchro Summon my X-Saber Urbellum. Finish this duel!"

A muscular monster arose from the summoning. It had twin blades on its back, and the X-Saber crest on its belt (2200 atk.) Drawing both blades, he struck one of the cobras.

Ruin 0 Detrick 5200

0000000000

Angeline was beside herself in rage. "They choose her over me!"

"Calm down," Kendrick said quietly. "She's an Obelisk Blue for a reason."

"No," Angeline said. "It's time to assert myself as a duelist. Whether or not I have to go through you doesn't matter. I will be the top duelist. My rise to top status starts tomorrow with a duel."

**Coming up next:**

**Who is Angeline planning on dueling to start her rise to the top? Could she possibly try her hand at an old school rivalry, or is she into something more? Don't miss the second chapter, Level Up.**


	2. Level Up

Chapter 2

Level Up

"This duel ends here," stated a tall boy with brown hair. He wore a white coat that fell to his feet. The boy was Seto Kaiba. "I sacrifice La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and my Ancient Lamp to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon! Next, I sacrifice my Paladin of White Dragon to summon the second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Finally, with my Dragon's Mirror card, I can fusion summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Kaiba, please," Angeline begged.

"This is the duelist that inherited my dueling deck?! A duelist that cowards more than Wheeler did in Duelist Kingdom?!"

"I just wanted to be a good duelist," Angeline cried.

"How? You are scared of a holographic image," Kaiba said menacingly. "It's time you starred into the face of defeat. I sacrifice my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to summon a beast that is unstoppable, Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!"

A shining version of Kaiba's original Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. Blue marks were etched all over its shining body (5000 atk).

"Go Supernova Lightning!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

Kaiba 8000 Angeline 0

Angeline awoke from her nightmare with sweat pouring down her face. That same nightmare had plagued her since she obtained the deck of the legendary Seto Kaiba. Each time he beat her the same way, and she never even got close to taking a life point from him.

_I should just face the facts. I'm a rookie using a pro deck._ Angeline thought.

Angeline got dressed, and picked up her D.C. (Duel Connector). She mashed the buttons for Kendrick's D.C., and his face appeared.

"Fancy a stroll to the Obelisk Blue dorm?" she asked.

"Why?" was his reply.

"I'm challenging Ruin today."

"Despite my saying, 'she's and Obelisk Blue for a reason', you are still going to duel her?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"

"No," Kendrick sighed.

"I could always take you out," Angeline stated. Kendrick merely shrugged. "You won't even be a challenge."

"Like I said," Kendrick began. "If you want to duel me, fill out a Duel Request form, and meet me in the arena."

"Yeah yeah. You coming?"

"You dueling an Obelisk Blue? I wouldn't miss it for the world."

0000000000

Ruin was sitting on Detrick's lap. A concern look was on his face while Ruin was smiling an evil smile.

"Rumor has it that Angeline Turner is indeed one of the Duelist of Legacy," Detrick said. "I hear she wields Seto's legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon's."

"So what," Ruin shrugged. She looked into Detrick's worry-filled green eyes. She stood up, and started pacing around her Obelisk Blue dorm room. Detrick sat on the white bed.

"It won't be easy," he said.

"You are worried about the wrong duel," Ruin pointed out. "Don't you have a ranking match today?"

"A divination of yours?"

"No," Ruin lied maintaining her evil smile.

"You need to get on the same level. The plan will not proceed until we are the top duelists of this school. We have to be on top of the world in this little place."

"Easy as pie."

"Ruin, please don't let go."

"I'll try."

0000000000

Kendrick and Angeline has been walking in silence ever since their conversation on the D.C. Kendrick kept looking Angeline's way as if he was too afraid to ask her something.

"Angeline," Kendrick called silently, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes," Angeline responded, not looking his way.

"Why don't you use your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?"

Angeline looked at the ground. She couldn't tell him that she had a modified version of Syrus Truesdale's Powerbond complex. He wouldn't understand.

"Do you know how hard it is to draw all three dragons? It's just as hard to have Polymerization in the hand as well."

"I can't image summoning something that takes four cards to do."

"Didn't think so."

"Awwwww. Does someone have a Syrus complex?" called a sinister feminine voice. Ruin was standing on the other side of the bridge that Kendrick and Angeline had just come to.

"You bitch," Angeline growled.

"Me? A bitch? How about you? Tell me why my dreams were plagued with you challenging me to a duel. I lost a lot of sleep because of you. So if I were you I would consider calling yourself that name."

"Well, at least your dreams saved me the breath of having to trash talk you into a duel, and then issuing a challenge," Angeline said. She slammed her deck into her duel disc, and it whirred to life.

"It's your funeral," Ruin said following suit.

Angeline 8000 Ruin 8000

"Talent first," Angeline said drawing her sixth card. "I summon my Y-Dragon Head."

A red teradactyl looking dragon appeared onto Angeline's side of the field (1500 atk.) Angeline waved her hand to signal the end of her turn.

Ruin drew. "I won't make the same mistake Yugi made in Battle City. I summon my Snipe Hunter to the field."

A odd purple alien appeared on Ruin's side of the field. It held a ray gun with colored numbers on it (1500 atk).

"By sending one card from my hand-" Ruin began.

"You can select a card, and roll a die. Depending on the result of the die, my monster could bite the dust. I watched your last duel," Angeline interrupted.

"Good. Go Snipe Hunter. I select Y-Dragon head as the target," Ruin stated as the dice rolled a 3. Snipe Hunter's ray gun switched to three and blasted Y-Dragon Head. The machine was vaporized. "Now Snipe Hunter, attack!"

Using the same setting it used on Y-Dragon head, Snipe Hunter blasted Angeline was screamed in pain. Her life points dropped as she growled.

Angeline 6500 Ruin 8000

"Lucky," Angeline said conducting her Draw Phase. "I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode. Attack!"

A pale dragon with blue wings, and a half blue spear-shaped nose appeared (1900 atk). It opened its, and blasted Snipe Hunter with a Sonic Spear Blast.

"I'm done, and my dragon goes into defense mode," Angeline ended.

Angeline 6500 Ruin 7600

"Good move," Kendrick said from the sidelines.

"Time to get my strategy working," Ruin stated making a draw. "I defend with a monster, and two face down cards. I end my turn by playing my Venom Swamp field spell. At the end of each players turn, a venom counter is given to any monster that doesn't have the word 'venom' in their name. That counter takes away 500 attack points. Therefore, your dragon is about to get infected."

Smoke started to rise from the kneeling dragon. Its attack points dropped by 500 (1400 atk.) Angeline drew.

"I'm fine with that. I just drew the card that will run right through your strategy," Angeline said with a bright smile.

Ruin was taken aback. "You did not!"

"I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn! Snipe Hunter will rise on my side of the field this time," Angeline played as a holy ankh appeared before her. Snipe Hunter appeared next to the defending Spear Dragon. "I activate its effect to toss one card, and I'm targeting your swamp."

The die rolled. Angeline frowned as the result came out to be a 1.

"Looks like my swamp is not going anywhere," Ruin laughed.

"I still have four cards in my hand," Angeline informed Ruin. "I use Snipe Hunter's ability again. (Result is a 6.) Fine! Snipe Hunter, one more time. Get rid of this swamp!"

The die roll came out to a 2. Ruin gulped as the swamp that surrounded her and Angeline disappeared. Angeline pointed, and Snipe Hunter blasted his gun. A white cobra appeared on Ruin's side (2000 def.)

"Nice try, but my cobra is way more powerful than my Snipe Hunter," Ruin rubbed in.

Angeline 6000 Ruin 7600

"I end," Angeline passed.

"I'm more than defended," Ruin said. "I pass."

Angeline drew. "I toss the card I drew to activate Snipe Hunter's ability. Your cobra is going down."

Snipe Hunter's gun was tuned to 4, after the dice roll, and it vaporized Venom Cobra. One of Ruin's face down cards lifted.

"I counter with my Snake Whistle," Ruin stated. "When a reptile of mine is destroyed, I can summon another from my deck. I choose a second Venom Cobra." A second cobra curled up in defense (2000 def).

"I'm done."

"Good," Ruin said making her draw. "I set a new card face down, and end my turn."

Angeline drew._ That's probably a second Snake Whistle trap. If it is, I would only be tossing a card for no reason._ "I pass."

"As do I," Ruin said smiling after she drew.

Angeline shivered after she made her draw. It was the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon, a card that she had no intention on using. "I pass."

"In that case, I should go the offense," Ruin said to herself. She drew. "I sacrifice my cobra for Venom Boa. Now attack that traitorous Snipe Hunter with Boa Constrict."

A blue and olive colored boa appeared. It had three eyes, the third in the middle of its face (1600 atk). It slithered over to Snipe Hunter, and squeezed the life out of it. It shattered into pixels, and Angeline's life points took a hit.

Angeline 5900 Ruin 7600

"I summon Kaiser Sea Horse," Angeline called as a purple and green minotaur looking sea horse appeared. It was carrying a gold trident (1700 atk). "Attack Venom Boa with Spear of Atlantis!"

Kaiser Sea Horse tossed his gold spear, impaling Venom Boa in its third eye. The impalement caused the boa to shatter. Ruin's points dropped this time, but not without her face down card lifting.

"I activate my second Snake Whistle to summon my third Venom Cobra in defense mode," Ruin countered. A Venom Cobra curled up into defense mode (2000 def.)

Angeline 5900 Ruin 7500

"I have a perfect defense again," Ruin said making her draw. "I pass."

_Does she know any other strategy other than defending?_ Angeline thought in anger. She drew. "I set a face down card, and pass it back to you."

"Well, I think it's time to make it rain out here," Ruin said with a evil grin. "I activate my Snake Rain spell card. By tossing my Venom Boa, I can remove four reptiles from my deck to the grave. However, that is all I've got."

_Snake Rain? She played that card in her duel with Detrick, but even then it served no purpose. Why do it again?_ Angeline thought while drawing._ Great!_

"I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse to summon the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon! I can do so because Kaiser Sea Horse counts as two tributes when summoning a light monster," Angeline played. As the name suggested, a white dragon with blue eyes appeared. "White Lightning!"

Blue Eyes opened its mouth, but Venom Cobra launched itself over to the dragon. Wrapping itself around the neck of the dragon, the cobra bite.

"Like it?" Ruin asked. Her final face down card had lifted. "It's called Ambush Fangs. It negates your attack then gives your dragon a venom counter."

Smoke started to rise from Blue Eyes White Dragon, but its attack points didn't drop. Angeline waved the end of her turn.

"I set a monster in defense, and a face down card," Ruin played.

"One more time, Blue Eyes. Annihilate that cobra with White Lightning!" Angeline commanded. Blue Eyes blasted the cobra, but Ruin's final Snake Whistle trap lifted.

"Snake Whistle allows me to summon my Venom Snake in attack mode," Ruin informed. An orange and black snake appeared (1200 atk). She drew. "I lay a new face down, and end my turn."

"Blue Eyes, eliminate that snake with White Lightning!"

"Fine with me," Ruin laughed as a face down card lifted. "I play Damage=Reptile. Now in a battle that involves a reptile, if I take damage, I can summon a reptile that has attack less than the damage I took. I welcome my final Venom Boa (1600 atk). This time my boa is taking out your Spear Dragon. Boa Constrict."

The new Venom Boa appeared, and within seconds it was squeezing the defending Spear Dragon causing it to shatter.

Angeline 5900 Ruin 5300

"I'm leading this duel now, Ruin," Angeline said drawing. "I set a face down card, and have my Blue Eyes destroy your boa. White Lightning!"

The boa was incenarated by the blast of the dragon. Ruin thought. She had run out of monsters to summon.

Angeline 5900 Ruin 3800

"I activate my Venom Shot spell to give your dragon another two counters by tossing a card, but that all," Ruin said.

"I set another card face down, and attack your face down monster," Angeline informed. The monster was turned to ashes by the attack.

"I activate my second Venom Swamp," Ruin played. A swamp appeared with snakes covering every inch of it. "I end my turn causing your Blue Eyes to obtain its fourth counter."

Angeline drew as her dragon's attack dropped to 1000. "I guess I had better get it in gear then. I sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon as well as my face down monster to summon my second Blue Eyes White Dragon. Also, since my face down was Peten, the Dark Clown, I can summon another one from the deck."

A second white dragon appeared (3000 atk.) Beside it stood clown in blue and yellow striped clothing. It wore a red hat with a fuzzy pink feather (500 atk).

"Go, my monsters. Attack!"

Blue Eyes shot another blast from its mouth that collide with Ruin sending her sailing, and landing hard on the ground. Peten's card appeared, and Peten disappeared. It appeared behind Ruin, stabbing her in the back with a knife.

Angeline 5900 Ruin 300

"I end my turn," Angeline said with a smile of satisfaction. Smoke started to rise from her dragon dropping its attack (2500 atk). Peten exploded as soon as the smoke arose from the clown. "What happened?!"

"My Venom Swamp destroys any monster that it reduces its attack points to zero," Ruin informed.

"I summon my last Peten then," Angeline said as another Peten arose. It exploded in the same fashion as the last.

"If you summon it during the End Phase, it still suffers the venom," Ruin stated. _Damn! This card will only manage to block that infernal dragon's attack, but its attack is so low that it will fall to my swamp._ She drew. "I defend with a monster."

"Time to end this duel," Angeline said looking at the card she drew. "I activate Stop Defense. You defense monster is now switched into attack mode."

Ruin growled as she lowered her head. Angeline had won the duel once the White Lightning connected. Her Witch Doctor of Sparta appeared. It was a person with a white goat head. It was dressed in navy blue, and had a pink robe with a weird insignia (400 atk).

"White Lightning attack!"

The blast not only hit the Witch Doctor of Sparta, but also nailed Ruin sending her sailing again. Her red and black dress ripped in the back as she skidded across the terrain.

Angeline 5900 Ruin 0

"You are an Obelisk Blue? You were picked over me to be in the ceremonial duel? This duel has shed some light on the travesty that is Ruin," Angeline taunted.

"Don't worry, bitch," Ruin said getting up. "I will get my revenge."

"Looking forward to seeing you try," Angeline continued. Ruin turned and started to walk away. "Nice ass."

Ruin had forgotten that her dress had ripped. She merely put a hand back there to cover the hole, and continued to walk away.

"Nice win," Kendrick congratulated. "You kept over half your life points."

"This is only the beginning of my rise to the top," Angeline said with a smile.

0000000000

"Let the ranking duel begin," Chancellor Rhodes said.

"Its time to put the first part of my plan in motion," Detrick said. "No matter the cost."

"I have no idea what you are muttering, but you are going down," called Detrick's opponent.

"Duel!"

**Coming soon:**

**Detrick's ranking match begins. His opponent is a duelist of the mysterious and prestigious Exodia Gold class. Does the number one duelist in Duel Academy has what it takes to be a part of the elite class? Don't miss the next chapter, Colosseum, Cage of the Gladiator Beasts.**


End file.
